Ile and Nel
Ile and Nel are two of Riser Phenex's Pawns. Appearance Ile and Nel are two very young girls with turquoise hair, which they keep tied to one side of their head with a yellow ribbon (opposite to their sister), and blue eyes. Both of their outfits consist of gym uniforms, which consist of white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, and blue sneakers over knee-high socks, similar to the Kuoh Academy's girls' gym uniforms, albeit without the logo. They also wear an orange wristband on their left wrist. Both of their chainsaws are colored blue, but they carry them in different-colored gym bags when not in use (Ile carries a blue bag, while Nel carries a red bag)Highschool DxD Anime Season 1 Episode 8. Personality Despite their innocent appearance, Ile and Nel are very dangerous and will cut down their opponents without a second thought. However the twins have demonstrated a habit of underestimating their opponents which in their fight with Issei resulted in their humiliating defeat. History Not much is known about Ile and Nel, other than at some point before the series, they were revived as Devils by Riser. Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Ile and Nel first appeared in Volume 2 at the Occult Research Club, when Riser introduces his peerage to Rias after the their master decide to have a Rating Game against Rias to solve the engagement between the twoHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 2 Life 2 Part 4. During the Rating Game, they fought against Issei in the replicated gymnasium. While they initially gained the upper hand by keeping him on his toes, they both lost to him after being one of the first victims (alongside Mira) to be hit by his Dress Break, before being finally taken out of the fight when Akeno destroyed the building. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In the Extra Life of DX.1, Ile and Nel participated in their masters rematch against Rias. they both attempted to get payback against Issei from last time but were intercepted by Xenovia who faces them off instead. The two were defeated thus retired from the game. In Volume 19, both Ile and Nel participated in the Rating Game between their master and Diehauser Belial. Powers & Abilities Promotion: As Pawns, Ile and Nel can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight, or BishopHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 1 Life 4 Part 1. Pyrokinesis: Ile and Nel can emit flames from their chainsaws. Equipments Chainsaws: Ile and Nel's primary weaponsHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 2 Life 4 Part 5. Trivia *Ile and Nel are one of two pairs of twins in Riser's peerage, alongside Ni and Li. *Nel means "Bright" from Greek origin. *In the light novels, it was never stated which two girls of Riser's peerage he used to make Issei jealous in Volume 2. Yet in the manga, Riser used Ile and Nel to make Issei jealous. While in the anime, he used Yubelluna to make Issei jealous. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Riser Phenex's Peerage Category:Pawn